Lighter Then Blue
by Icen29
Summary: Two new pikmin have been found. The pink and sky blue are ready to help the treasure hunters on there quest. This is the story of a sky blue pikmin. Im back with a new chapter so read and review.
1. Prologue

AN: This story will have places that were never in pikmin 1 or 2. These new areas will have new sublevels, new treasures, and some old and new creatures. Also send me a message if you want any creatures in this story.

Prologue: A New Area Holds New Pikmin

It's been a year sense the hunt for treasure started on the pikmin planet. With Louie fully recovered from the titan dweevil he was attacked by, the president is sick of the planet and Olimar dead from borrowing snarget attack. The mission seemed like it would never end. So the president and the newly made captain Louie went back to Hocotate to have a little vacation and train some new recruits to go back to the pikmin planet with Captain Louie and get the tons of treasure that still floods the rest of the planets. As Captain Louie and two new partners Tyler and Halley. Tyler has short black hair and gets angry easily, he also hates Louie for ordering him around all the time. Halley has long brown hair and is cheerful about every thing; she is ready to fight at any time and loves pink pikmin. They land in a new area that was not visited on previous adventures. It was a marshy land with puddles of toxic water. Also this land was at a high elevation with lots of cliffs and deep trenches. After Captain Louie taut the new adventurers the basics of pikmin handling, they found a hole to explore and collect treasure for Hocotate flight. In this sublevel environment, Captain Louie discovered two new breeds of pikmin. The sky blue and pink pikmin have join the treasure hunters on they're quest. This is the life of one of the sky blue pikmin.

Now that's enough for an explanation. Now on to the story, please enjoy and review.  
If any one wants any more info on Tyler, Halley or any thing about this story just send me a message. 


	2. The first experiences

AN: If any one wants more information on any creature in this story send me a private message.

Chapter 1: The first experiences

I awoke to my surroundings. It was dark and cramped. I stayed there berried in the soft soil as my body sucked up the nutrients around me. My stem waving back and forth above the soil. It was peaceful and I never wanted to leave. Then I felt two hands grab my stem and began to pull on it. Then I potted out of the soil doing a little flip before I land. I looked up to see creature that was partly blue with a shiny blue ball at the end of his stem. I look behind the creature to see other pikmin. There were reds, blues, purples, pinks, whites, and light blue pikmin. The light blue pikmin had two thorn like horns at the top of they're heads. The stems of the light blue pikmin were in between the two horns and the stems were shorter then the other pikmin stems. I looked at my hands to see what color pikmin I was, they were light blue. After checking what color I was the creature with the blue shiny ball let blow on his whistle. With not even thinking me and the other pikmin that I didn't notice rushed to his side. I was thinking I should call him, so I asked one of the whites near me.

"What do you call the one we are following? We call him Blue Leader." Replied the white pikmin.

We followed blue leader for little bit before he stopped to see another leader but he had purple instead of blue. They started talking but I didn't know what they were saying.

Louie: Well Tyler I'm done getting these new recruits, why don't you take them so you can change they're leaves into flowers while I go find Halley where ever she is.

Tyler: That's fine with me Louie.

Louie: What did I say about that!

Tyler: Sorry Capitan Louie.

Louie: Man I love being Capitan.

The new leader witch I decided to call purple leader took me and the other pikmin that had leaves instead of flowers. It was only 10 pikmin including me, five light blues and five pinks. We came across a little grey round rock as we walked trough the cave. A pink pikmin next to asked me about the rock.

"Hey do you now what that is? No I'm new so I hardly know any thing about the world. Well that's ok, I'm new too but I think every one with us is also new.

The rest of the pikmin heard the conversation and started shouting out that they were also new. I never seem to notice what the other pikmin looked like besides the light blues. The pink pikmin were smaller then the light blues. Also they had wings on they're backs and eye lashes, well four of the five had eye lashes.

The purple leader used the whistle like sound like the blue leader did but this one was different. The whistle told use to attack the round rock. We all charged at the rock then stared beating it with our leaves entail it broke releasing a golden liquid. Then purple leader ordered us to drink to the liquid with another whistle. All of the pikmin began to dig in. The taste remarkable, I felt a wonderful flow through my body as I drank more. I became stronger, faster, and a bit smarter for some reason. I noticed that the other pikmin had flowers instead of leaves, I bent my stem down to see it was a flower too.

The purple leader called us to him so we can go back through cave. I stayed in the back of the group. Then the pink that asked him about the rock came rushing from the front of the group towards him with her new flower.

"Hey how do you like the yellow stuff? It was pretty good, you? It was wonderful; I wish I could have some more of that stuff. Hey if we find another one of those rocks maybe we can get some more. I don't think that was a rock." I said unexpectedly. "Well then what is it? I think it is an egg, because rocks don't break that easy. Makes sense." She replied.

We came upon the blue leader as we walk through the cave, but there was yet another leader standing next to him. This leader had a pink suit and a pink shiny ball too. I guess this one is pink leader. The leaders began speaking so I decided to listen even thou I didn't understand them.

Louie: Well Tyler what took you so long?

Tyler: It took awhile to find some neuter Capitan Louie.

Louie: Well Halley found some treasure and needs some pink pikmin to get it.

Halley: Yeah it's over this way.

Me and all the other pikmin from before followed the leaders to a long deep trench. The pink leader called all the pinks to her. Then she grabbed one of the pinks stems and through it over the trench. I saw that the pink would never make it the trench was to long. While the tiny pikmin was in the air above the deep trench it spread it's little wings and glided to the other side. The pink leader through all the rest of the pinks and they glided to the other side. They started to work on the bundle of sticks to make it into a bridge. The bridge reached our side and the pinks reunited with the rest of us. We followed the leaders over the new bridge to see a shinny green objected. We were ordered to carry the object, but I didn't even know were to carry it to. So I just picked up the object and followed were the rest of the pikmin were going. We carried the object through the cave tell I saw a floating vessel with a beam of light shinning down from the vessel. Me and the rest of the pikmin carrying the object into the light, the object began to lift out of my hands. The object was sucked up into the vessel. Then the vessel began to speak, I still didn't understand what it or the leaders were saying.

Pod: Analyzing, name Emerald Pyramid worth 250 pokos.

Tyler: Well that's some good treasure.

Halley: It's pretty too just like me.

Louie: I've seen better.

We followed the leaders to a hole. Blue Leader jumped in first, after both Purple and Pink leader jumped in and us pikmin followed. We fell onto the floor of the cave. I looked up to see that the vessel followed us. Also there were these pipes that were pumping out purple gas. The Blue leader called 30 white pikmin to him. Then the leaders started talking.

Louie: Well I and Halley are going to take out these poison pipes through out this level, Tyler you stay here and guard the rest of the pikmin.

Two of the leaders used the whites to take out the pipes around the area then walk off into the darkness of the cave. I heard the Purple leader mumbling about something.

Tyler: He always leaves me to guard the pikmin while he goes to flirt with Halley. Man he really pisses me off. I should be the one flirting with her.

He had an angry look on his face. I wondered what was the matter with him. I asked a red pikmin next to me.

"Hey do you know what is wrong with Purple leader? No not really. Hey do any of you know what is wrong with Purple leader?" He shouted to the rest of the pikmin. They started to reply with no's.

Then the ground shook with tremendous force as a long bug like creature made its way out of the ground. It was a purple color with a lot of legs. The purple leader called us to him.

Tyler: Yes a Poison Curlpede and my treasure gauge is acting up. This treasure is mine.

The purple leader grabbed a purple pikmin's stem and through it onto the beast. The beast shrieked with pain as the pikmin landed on its body. The purple leader began throwing more pikmin onto the creature and then beating it with they're flowers. The creature shook the pikmin off and then curled up into a ball. The ball shrunk a little then released a purple gas. I and the rest of the pikmin were engulfed by the gas. The gas was deadly; I flopped around on the ground and cried for help as I felt my life give way. Then I heard the whistle of the leader and the gas surrounding my body was gone. I had no idea how that happened. Then the leader grabbed my stem and through me at the beast. I landed on the beast and started to whack the beast with my short stem also impaling it with my two horns. I kept whacking the beast tell it let out a large shriek then its legs gave way as it fell to the ground lifeless. The body of the beast exploded leaving only the head and a long blue stick with a sharp point at its end. Then I heard the voice of the blue leader.

Louie: hat happened?

Tyler: We were attacked by a poison curlpede.

Halley: Well we got attacked by toxic bloyster. It had a treasure and the pikmin are coming with it now.

Tyler: This poison curlpede had a treasure too.

Louie: Stop talking and get this treasure to the pod.

Purple leader ordered use to carry the object to the floating vessel. We took the object under the vessel and it lifted up into it. It began to speak.

Pod: Analyzing, name Stick of Writing worth 80 pokos.

I saw the white pikmin carrying another object. It was big and round with a large yellow center and a tan line around the edges. They carried it under the light and it went up into the vessel. The vessel spoke once more.

Pod: Analyzing, name Cheesy saucer worth 120 pokos.

We followed the leaders through the part of the cave tell we came to murky purple puddle. The blue leader called the light blues to him and began speaking to the other leaders.

Louie: Well I'm going to take the sky blue and see if the rest of the treasure is on the other side. You two stay here.

We followed the leader to the edge of the puddle. He walked into the murky water and we followed, but we didn't go under like he did. We were standing on the water. I looked at my feet; my toes were very long and were webbed in between each of my three toes.

We saw the blue light from the leader above the water and followed it to the other end of the water. We kept following the blue leader until we met some strange creatures. They had two eye stocks and two legs; they also had a black back with red spots on them. The blue leader threw three pikmin at them and then to squish the creatures on impact leaving them lifeless. We continued through the cave to find another object. This object was long and white with a little black stick on one end of it. We were ordered to carry it to the floating vessel. We went back the way we came while carrying the object tell we were under the light of the floating vessel. It went into the vessel and the vessel spoke again.

Pod: Analyzing, name Lighting Wax worth 85 pokos We met back with the other leaders and followed them to another hole. The leaders jump in and we came after. We landed on the floor of the new part of the cave. The floating vessel spoke.

Pod: Final Floor.

Louie: Well what creature is it this time.

Tyler: Who knows.

I looked at the new cavern. It was like an arena with a giant pillar in the middle. There was a root wall at the other end of the arena with a geyser behind it. The leaders called us to them. We went further into the arena like craven. The ground shook with tremendous force and another long creature came out of the ground. It was like the one early but much larger and had a grey armored sell. The leaders split the pikmin up so each leader had some. I was with pink leader.

Louie: We need to crack open its armored shell so we can damage it.

Tyler, Halley: All right.

The beast lifted its head back and spat a green slim at purple leader and his pikmin. The leader dodged the slime but four of his pikmin were hit and melted on impact. The blue leader ran up to the beast and threw purple pikmin at its shell. The sell started to crack and the beast screeched in pain and shook the pikmin off. It rolled it's self into a ball but unlike the other creature it began to roll. It rolled strait at pink leader. We ran as fast as we could but some were unlucky and got crushed by to rolling giant. It kept rolling after us, we ran behind the pillar and I heard a large cracking sound. I turned to see the beast's shell had a giant crack in it. It rolled out of its ball at started to spit out the slime again; it was aimed at blue leader this time. Several pikmin were melted once again. All the leaders began throwing purple pikmin at its shell, with one large crack the shell broke into pieces. The leaders threw more pikmin onto the armor less beast. Pink leader finally grabbed my stem and threw me onto the beast. I impaled it with my horns and my stem. The beast let out a final screech before its body exploded leaving only the head and another object. The leaders ordered us to carry the object and the head to the floating vessel. Once the object was sucked into the vessel it began to speak.

Pod: Analyzing, name Rocket Engine worth 200 pokos. This treasure has a lifting ability. I have a new upgrade for your suits.

Tyler: Well this is a good day.

The leaders stood under the light of the vessel. A flash of light blinded me for a second. The vessel began to speak again.

Pod: This upgrade will allow you to jump long or high distances.

Louie: That will come in handy. Thanks Pod.

Pod: No problem Capitan Louie.

The leaders ordered us destroy the root wall at the other end of the arena. I whacked it with my stem and horns. Soon it fell to ruble. The leaders jumped into the geyser and we followed. We were shot up into the air of the outside world. We landed in a murky swamp like area. The vessel attached to a shiny pillar behind us. I looked to see three ships near by us; there was a red, blue and yellow one. The leaders ordered us to go into the shiny gold pillar. I followed the other pikmin into the ship through a nozzle. I entered a large room full of pikmin, dead creatures, and objects. There were four types of pikmin in this place. There were white, purple, pink, and light blue. I explored the room to see what I can sleep on. I was exhausted from the day I had. I found a large white feather and fell on it. It was soft and comfortable. I felt the room start to shake and then a large roaring sound came from beneath me, but I ignored it. After the roaring stopped I heard one of the leaders above the room.

Louie: Day 84: It was a good day; we collected a good amount of treasure. We also found a new hole to explore in the Mucky Jungle. The hole we explored had four poison curlpedes and an armored curlpede, so I'm calling the hole Toxic Curlpede Cavern. Ever since I have started of continued Olimar's journal, I began to name the creatures, places, and holes me and the team found. Olimar's death is my fault any way. If I hadn't eaten the golden pikpik carrots that day this would have never happened.

I didn't get to hear the rest of what the leader was saying because I slowly drifted into sleep.

(I hope you liked this chapter. There are more chapters to come. Please review.) 


	3. Blistering Hill Side

AN: I'm still looking for some ideas for creatures. So please send in ideas. Also if you want to use any creature in my story, you must get permission from me. Don't say any thing about what the inside of the ship where the pikmin stay.

Chapter 2: Blistering Hill Side

I awoke to the sound of the whistle of the blue leader. He was calling for 20 purples and 15 pinks. I just laid there watching the pikmin leaving through the exit nozzle. I decided to search around for something to do. I saw several pikmin talking and I decided to try to get along with some other pikmin.

Purple pikmin 1: Ok so what is the scariest battle you guys have ever been in?

Pink pikmin: Well I was in battle with this red creature with two pincers. (It's mostly just a red prey mantis.) It was scary because it could shoot a long tongue out of its pincers. The rest of the pikmin seemed to sick to it and were pulled into the pincers then crushed.

Purple pikmin 2: That's nothing; I was up against a giant scaly frog with two glowing antennas. It's used its antennas to snatch up pikmin then and then eat them. Plus the scaly skin made it hard to damage it.

Me: Hey what are you pikmin talking about?

Pink pikmin: Well we are talking about the scariest battles that we have ever been in.

Purple pikmin 1: Hey I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?

Me: Well yeah this is only my second day.

Purple pikmin 2: Ok new guy have you been in any battles yet?

Me: Yeah only two though.

Pink Pikmin: Please tell us. Pleeeaaassse.

Me: Alright my first battle was up against a long purple insect with tons of legs. It could shoot this green liquid that kills pikmin with ease. It could also curl up into a ball and puff out this toxic purple gas.

Pink pikmin: That sounds like a hard battle

Me: No not really.

Pink pikmin: Tell us about the other battle! Me: My second battle was like the first one. I was up against another long insect but this one was giant and had armor plating. It could shout out the green liquid like the first one. It could also curl up into a ball. It tried to roll over the pikmin but the leaders made it hit a pillar in the middle of the room. That cracked its armor so we could damage it.

Pink pikmin: That was an awesome story.

Purple pikmin 1&2: No it wasn't.

Pink pikmin: Well it was to me.

Purple pikmin 1: Well of course it was for you. You are a girl; girls think things are awesome when they aren't.

Pink pikmin: You guys are mean. (Runs off crying)

Me: She's right you guys are mean.

I decided to walk around a bit more but the leaders called for 15 sky blues and 20 pinks.  
So I headed to the exit nozzle and jumped out into a blistering heat. It was really hot I couldn't stand it. The pink leader called us to her and we followed her to where the other leaders were. The other leaders had only red pikmin that were jumping up and down with joy. 

Sky blue pikmin1: Man I hate this heat I just want to stay in that room at the ship.

Sky blue pikmin2: Well that was just the lobby. There are a lot more rooms. I counted the most I could but there are too many.

Me: How many did you count?

Sky blue pikmin2: 2734 that's how many.

Sky blue pikmin1: Wow. So what are the rooms like?

Sky blue pikmin2: See for yourself.

The leaders commanded us to break down a root wall. I hated it here it was hot and red. The only thing that was good about it is that my feet were not hot at all. I think it's because of the long toes and the web in between them. The fell to bits and we continued on to find a steaming pond.

Halley: It's a good thing we got this new devise that makes the air suitable for breathing in. I really want to take a bath in this spring.

Louie: Go ahead but remember it only last for an half and hour Halley.  
Halley: I know, now you two get out of here I don't want you watching.

Tyler: Yeah do you want some pinks here with you.

Halley: Yeah that would be nice.

The pink leader called over some pinks then I followed the other leaders to an open rocky plain. I have strange feeling in this place like there is something watching me. We kept walking and all of a sudden I heard the scream of pikmin. I turned to see two pikmin being eaten alive by a large scaly beast that stood up on to legs with one giant red eye.

Tyler: What is that?

Louie: I don't know just kill it.

The leaders started to throw pikmin onto the beast then in a blink of and eye it was gone. The pikmin that were on the beast were falling from out of nowhere. I couldn't see it anywhere. Then I felt a strong grip grab hold of me. I turned to see the beast's eye; I seemed to be hypnotized by the eye. It opened its jaws about to sallow me when a pikmin landed on its eye and started to attack it. The beast released its grip on me and I fell to the dirt below.

Louie: Tyler aim for its eye.

Tyler: I know that Louie.

The beast vanished once again sending pikmin flying everywhere. It reappeared behind us and started to spit fire at us. The reds were fine but the rest were in danger. The leaders commanded us to dodge the fire coming at us. Most of us lived but some were burnt to a crisp. After the fire barrage the leaders through more pikmin onto the eye of the beast's eye. When I was grabbed I was ready to kill the beast that killed my fellow pikmin. I landed on the eye and instantly started to impale it with my horns into the eye of the beast. It fell to the dirt lifeless. I and the other pikmin went back to the leaders to find four more beasts attacking the leaders.

Louie: I don't know if we are going to live through this.

Tyler: It's a good thing. I have to say some thing. I always hated you Louie.

An ear splitting scream fill the air and the beast ran off in fear.

Tyler: What was that?

Louie: I don't know but what ever that was I don't want to meet it.

Tyler: Well let's go get Halley, its getting late.  
We followed the leaders to where we left the pink leader and the pinks and headed back to the ship. The leaders commanded us to go back into the ship. I search for the place were I could find the other rooms. I found a door and went through to find 10 more doors each with a different color on it. I went into the sky blue door. It was a long hall way of doors. Each door had a number witch told you how many pikmin were living in that room. Only ten pikmin could live in each room so the rooms wouldn't get cramped. I followed the doors until I got to a room with an open place to live in. I entered the room to find a room filled with ten of the objects and eight pikmin.

Sky blue 1: Hey who are you and why are you in this room.

Sky blue 2: Hey don't be mad at him this room has an open place to sleep so don't get mad if he wants to stay here.

Me: So I can stay here.

Sky blue 2: Yeah you can stay here.

Me: How do you guys get to the exit nozzle without taking so much time?

Sky blue 1: There is a teleporter over there.

Me: O well that's cool. Hey where are the other pikmin?

Sky Blue 2: They are in the lobby there are only four pikmin in this room right now.

Me: Four then were is the other pikmin.

Sky blue 1: He is up stairs practicing for fights.

Sky blue 3: Hey who's the new guy?

Sky blue 2: He is going to stay here.

Sky blue 3: Ok well have a name for everyone in this room. I'm Taizo.

Sky blue 1: I'm Wake and this guy is Kaino.

Kaino: I could have told him myself. Now what should we call you.

Taizo: Let's call him Kazhi. How does that sound to you?

Me: That's fine. Well I'm going to sleep, where do I sleep?

Wake: Down the hall last one to the right.

I went to my room witch was pretty cool. It had a feather as a bed and had a nectar pool.  
I went to my bed and tried to sleep but I was distracted by the words of one of the leaders coming from above.

Louie: Day 85: Today was a good day. We got to explore a cave to find tons of treasure. At least we found 25 treasures there plus each one was over 200 pokos. I call this cave the Magma gold mine. The new devises we got from Hocotate flight worked. Halley used the devise to take a bath in the hot springs. Yet we couldn't use the upgrade we got for our suits. We found two new creatures as well. There was the Magma Glueplus. Made out of Magma only red pikmin could attack it. Any thing else was burnt to a crisp. Also we fought against a Flaming Stealthlard. Its weak point is its eye. It uses the eye to hypnotize its prey so it could get an easy meal. When attacked the Stealthlard uses its camouflage to run or attack its prey. Also it could spit flaming blasts from its mouth. Its tail has no purpose. This creature is on a do not encounter list. There was also a screech that seemed to scar the Stealthlard. I will check on it tomorrow.

(I don't like this chapter that much. The next chapter will have more action. Please review.) 


	4. Over Head Shadows

Disclaimer: I own Halley and Tyler but not any of the creatures. If you want to use any of the creatures ask me.  
AN: I would also like to thank Black Murder Heavangelon for the Goonyfly.

Chapter 3: Over Head Shadows

I woke up to the sound of the leaders whistle calling for 75 reds, 20 purples and 5 pinks. I decided to get out of my room and visit with the other pikmin. I went out to the main room to see 5 other pikmin sitting on the couch eating some breakfast and Wake cooking in the kitchen.

Hey Kazhi do you want some bulbear bacon and some snarget eggs? asked Wake. That depends can you fix the eggs scrambled?  
Sure coming right up.

Taizo was eating his breakfast with four other pikmin. Two of them were pink, one was white and the other was purple. I decided to meet the others.

Well it looks like we have a new min with us, said the white pikmin. Don't be so mean to him, he is new here and we should give him some respect, said one of the pinks. Fine then, Hey new guy what is your name I'm Dawn. I'm Kazhi. I like that name, well I'm Trisha and this is Kelsey, said the pink pikmin again. Ok well hey what is your name? I asked the purple pikmin. I'm Bruce and don't talk to me I don't like to be talked to. Gees what a bitch, I thought.

Hey Kazhi your eggs are ready, yelled Wake. I got my eggs and they were the best eggs I have ever had. (Sense they were the first eggs I have ever had.) After breakfast I decided to check the other rooms of the place. There was a TV room, a dojo, and a nectar pool.

The sound of the leaders whistle called for 12 sky blues and 13 pinks. I decided to leave through the teleporter and get out side. We were still at the flaming hell of a hill side. I followed the purple leader up the hill and on the way we found some dwarf fiery bulbears. I didn't get to fight them but it was great to watch. We meet up with the other leaders near a hole at the top of the mountain.

Louie: Ok well what kept you Tyler?

Tyler: I ran into some dwarf fiery bulbears.

Halley: Did you get my pink pikmin for me.

Tyler: Of course I did I would never forget.

Louie: Ok you two lets get going.

The leaders jumped into the hole and we followed. We landed in a red cavern with steaming water to our left and a deep trench to our right. The leaders split us up into three groups. I was with the pink leader once again. I really don't see why every time I have to be with the pink leader. It seems like I'm not real but a part of a story. I must be imaging things. (Icen snickers) The pink leader took us on a path that was leading to a large room. I looked at the pikmin around me and I spotted Kelsey in the pack. I went over to talk to her.

Hello Kelsey. I'm sorry have me meet, she said in a kind soft voice. I'm your new house mate Kazhi. O well I'm glad to meet you.

I could tell that she was shy and pretty cute I have to admit. Yet I wanted to know more about her like what she was really like. We arrived at the large room and it was filled with dwarf bulborbs. We defeated all 23 with ease and taking them back to the floating vessel. We followed the pink leader to the large room again but then from out of no where a shadow went over our group and then after a red embers landed every where setting a lot of my fellow pikmin on fire. A giant insect with two large red wings with embers coming out of its wings appeared in front of us.

Halley: Wow a new creature. What should I call it? I know how about an Ember Spectralid.

The pink leader blew her whistle to put out the flaming pikmin but with a loss of 3 pikmin. She threw up a pikmin just to be snatched up by another red flying creature. This creature was a lot smaller then the Spectralid or what ever the pink leader called it. It had little clear wings and a long back. (In other words it is a dragonfly)

Halley: Well this is my lucky day; I get to name two creatures. I will call this one a Goonyfly.

The little creature hovered slowly over our group holding the pikmin but not eating it. The pink leader threw five pikmin onto the little creature and it fell to the ground. We were commanded to attack it, killing it in seconds. Forgetting about the large creature I was hit with a spark of ember. I ran around screaming for help with the rest of my burning comrades. The whistle of the pink leader put out the flame and I ran back to the leader's side. The leader threw me up onto the creature along with other pikmin. I landed on the creature surprised, I didn't get burned or catch on fire. I walled away on the giant creature it shrieked with pain. It fell to the ground and the pikmin swarmed over it. It died to have its body explode leaving it wings and a flat see through flame. (In other words its one of those little Lego fire piece) We took it back to the vessel. After it sucked up the flame it began to speak.

Pod: Analyzing…. Name Flame Window… worth 55 pokos.

Halley: Ya!!!!

We followed to pink leader to past other pikmin carrying bodies of other those little flying creatures and a little model of the hill outside of this hole. We meet up with the other leaders. They started talking and since I have been listening to the leader's talk I have started to understand them a bit.

Halley: Hey I'm back and I got good news.

Louie and Tyler: What is the good news?

Halley: Well I got names for two new creatures and I got a treasure.

Louie: Ok well what are the creatures?

Halley: The first is an Ember Spectralid. It's a giant Spectralid the sends embers out of its wings every time it flaps them. The second was the Goonyfly, they are the creatures that your pikmin were sending back to pod.

Tyler: We didn't have a name for those so that will work.

Louie: Ok you two lets get going.

We followed the leaders back to the vessel to get the other pikmin. I found that Kaino was in the group. So I decided to talk to him as we followed the leaders.

Hey Kaino you decided to come too. Yeah I love to get out and fight. Well so do I but I mostly come out here to learn more about the world. That's stupid, why do you want to learn about the world? Well I find it pretty cool, plus I'm starting to understand the leader's language. You are! Then do you know what there names are? No I don't know yet, but I will try to find out.

Before I knew it we were at another hole and we followed the leaders down into the darkness below.

(Well this is a short chapter but I will get the excitement up in the next chapter and make it longer. Also I still need Idea's for creatures and I thank Black Murder Heavangelon for the Goonyfly.) 


	5. Deeper into the Inferno

Disclaimer: I own Halley and Tyler but not any of the creatures. If you want to use any of the creatures ask me.

Chapter 4: Deeper into the Inferno

Me and my fellow min landed onto the floor of the new part of the cave. It felt like the cave got hotter then the sun. The other pikmin felt it too, but the reds didn't mind they just started dancing. The leaders began to speak as I tried to handle the heat.

Tyler: Do we have to keep going. Its way to hot down here, I mean come on hell is probably colder then this.

Louie: Tyler just deal with the heat. I don't want to go either but we have no choice. We have a job now let's go.

"Hey can u believe this heat Kazhi." Asked Kaino.

"No I can't. If this keeps up our flowers could burn off." I replied.

The purple leader called sky blue and pink pikmin to him and we headed down the path of the cave. The only good part about it was my feet didn't feel any heat. As we headed down the path we heard the ear splitting scream filled the air. Me and the other pikmin covered our ears to stop the torment. When it stopped the leader was on his knee's trying to stand only to fall over. I watched as the leader was trying to stand once more. He got to his feet and continued to walk down the path, and we followed.

We arrived in a large room with Fiery Blowhogs. The leader told us to attack and we did easily killing them. Then from out of no where a bug dropped from the ceiling. It started making a noise and instantly I was thinking that it was my leader. I ran over to it with the other pikmin ignoring the whistle from purple leader. We followed the newly found bug leader to a lava pool in the room. Big leader jumped over it and told us to follow. I walked strait towards the lava with my fellow pikmin. A pink one taut fire as soon as she touched the lava but the Bug leader didn't help her. He only told us to keep going. As a few other pikmin died from the lava, I was about to step into the lava. Just then the purple leader punched the bug leader into the lava. I watched as he burned to a crisp.

The purple leader called us over to him. I thought to myself for a bit. How did that bug have the power to control us like that? That sound it made with its wings was like the whistle that the leaders have. O well now the bug is dead and I'm glad too, he tried to kill us any way.

We followed the leader back through the path we took so we could meet up with the other leaders. I noticed that most of the other pikmin that were with them were gone. The leaders began to talk as we rested.

Halley: I hate Antenna Beetles! They drove most of my pikmin into a fire geyser.  
Louie: They seem to be all over this part of the cave. I'm just glad that we got all the treasure on this level.

Tyler: We just have to deal with these things tell we get out of here. So now where is the next hole we jump into?

Louie: I don't know I haven't seen it.

Halley: I think I know, follow me.

The pink leader called the rest of the pikmin to her and we followed her to a steaming pond of water. Since we sky blues were the only one's that could get across it, we crossed it with ease still following pink leader. We soon found are selves at a canyon with the hole and rolled up twigs on the other side. We walked back to the pond but did not cross it. Instead the pink leader shouted across to the other leaders.

Halley: There is a canyon this way with the hole on the other side. We can only reach it with pink pikmin but they can't get across this pond. I tried it and they only made it half way. So what do we do Louie?

Louie: I have no idea what to do.

Tyler: Just tell the sky blues to carry the other pikmin over the pond.

Halley: Ok I will try.

Pink leader blew her whistle which told us to carry the over pikmin over the pond. We and the other 12 sky blues walked back over to start carrying the others over. I of course asked Kelsey if I could carry her over. She said yes and I carried her to the other side then went back to get another pikmin.

After all the pikmin were over the pond we continued to the canyon where pink leader threw the pink pikmin into the air and they flew over to the other side. The started to build a bridge out of the twig pile. When the bridge was complete we crossed it then jumped into the hole.

I hit the floor of the next floor expecting it to be cool, but I was met bye a wave of heat. The blue leader called us to him and we followed him to a large room. In the middle of the room were giant flowers. There were at least four of them, two red flowers, one a pink and blue flower and the last was a white flower. The blue leader through five reds into the white flower and it ate them. It was shocking to see, the blue leader sacrificing pikmin like that. I wanted to kill him right then but, the flower spit out five white seeds and then the flower sank into the ground. I was now amazed that the reds got turned into white seeds.

Then blue leader through a couple of red pikmin into the pink and blue flower. This time though ten seeds came out. Five pink and five light blue seeds dug them selves into the ground. Then something came to me, this was how I was made. The leader through some other pikmin into this kind of flower and I popped out as a seed. Last but not least blue leader through some purple pikmin into the red flowers to make red seeds. Then he plucked the seeds and then they ran behind the leader with the rest of us.

A new white pikmin asked me. "Hey what do you call the one we are following?"

"We call him blue leader" I said back.

"Ok I just wanted to know." He replied.

The new white pikmin reminded me of myself when I first was plucked. It was not very hard to remember I have only been here for three days now. Then we set off again through the cave. Then some male shergrub popped out from the ground. Several of the pikmin were already eaten bye the shergrub. My fellow min and I attacked the shergrub killing most with ease. I saw Kelsey fighting one alone, and it got its pincers around her. She cried in pain as the pincers squeezed tightly around her. I ran over and jumped onto the shergrub and impaled it with my horns. It let out a shriek of pain the fell of dead releasing Kelsey from its grasp.

I helped Kelsey up and asked "Are you alright?"

"Yea with some nectar I should heal right up." She replied.

We then continued on through the came with blue leader in front. Then I saw the other two leaders ahead a ways with pikmin carrying a red stone back towards the floating vessel. The purple leader followed the pikmin carrying it as we continued on to find the hole.

Bye this time I was very tired. With the heat, fighting, and all the walking I just wanted to lie down on my feather bed and sleep for a whole day. When we finally found the hole we had to wait for the purple leader to get back. So I sat down just trying to rest. I didn't get to sit down for long though. The purple leader came running back with the other pikmin. Then the leaders began to talk.

Louie: So how much was it worth?

Tyler: It was worth 200 pokos captain.

Halley: Well at least it wasn't worthless.

After the leaders finished we jumped into the hole. I fell into the blistering heat below with the rest of the pikmin.

(This is my first chapter I have put up in a while. I still tried to get the best stuff out of me for this chapter. Please review.) 


End file.
